


sick

by h0useofw0lves



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Vomit, i write so much emeto im not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0useofw0lves/pseuds/h0useofw0lves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being convinced to go out with Koujaku to Mizuki's bar even though he's not feeling too good, Noiz ends up in a bit of trouble. And by trouble I mean he throws up a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightdreamer/gifts).



> my part of a fic trade with brightdreamer! i hope you like this ;)

"Come on, Noiz," Koujaku groans. He’s trying to convince Noiz to come with him to Mizuki’s bar, but Noiz is not easily persuaded. He isn’t feeling too good, anyway. His stomach has been feeling unsettled all afternoon, twisting uncomfortably. It’s probably something he ate.

"It’s late and I’m tired," Noiz argues back, sitting back on the couch a little and opening up his Coil’s display, tapping open a random app. "And plus, I’m not even old enough to drink yet. Why cant you just go on your own?"

Koujaku sighs folds his arms. “Because I want you to come,” Koujaku explains. He reaches forward and presses a button on Noiz’s Coil, shutting the screen off again. Noiz looks up at him and opens his mouth to yell at him for being a jerk but decides against it when his stomach churns. “And Mizuki want to see you, too.”

Noiz sighs and shoves Koujaku’s hand away. “Fine! Fine, I’ll come with you.” He gives up. As he stands up, his head spins a little and he grabs Koujaku’s arm to stop himself from falling over. He lets go before Koujaku can ask what’s wrong. He’s not really sure why he doesn’t want Koujaku to know that he’s feeling ill. Maybe he just doesn’t want to seem vulnerable and weak or something.

One thing he is sure of is that he doesn’t want to go out and socialise. He just wants to go to bed and sleep. That would probably shift the uneasy feeling that had settled in his stomach over the past few hours. But that doesn’t matter, because he’s already agreed to go out with Koujaku to the Black Needle and hang with Mizuki. At least they’re going after closing time, anyway.

~~

Luckily for Noiz, the sickly feeling passes while he’s out. For a short time while anyway. The three of them had been chatting about whatever was on their minds, drinking and laughing and generally just having a good time. Noiz had pretty much forgotten that he even felt sick earlier. He had taken a few sneaky sips of whatever the fuck was in Koujaku’s glass, deciding that it was gross and tasted far too much of alcohol and he didn’t really want any more. He just carried on drinking his lemonade.

They’d been out for almost an hour by the time the churning sensation in his stomach returned. He just ignored it at first, figuring that it would just pass like it did earlier, he just needed a distraction. But that was half an hour ago and Noiz is starting to feel nauseous and dizzy, and he’s starting to sweat. Ugh. Great.

He leans back against the cool leather of the seat, gently rubbing a hand over his stomach, sighing as he feels it gurgling. Fuck, of all the times for this to happen…

He groans quietly as he feels himself start to salivate, mouth rapidly filling with spit. He just swallows it down anxiously. He doesn’t want this to be happening. He’s just glad the other two haven’t noticed yet; they’re still talking about some Rib fight that happened yesterday.

Noiz thinks about getting up and dashing to the bathroom before either of the two can get worried about him, but before he can even finish processing that thought, his stomach lurches and he burps, his mouth filling with a vile tasting fluid. Fuck.

"Noiz? Are you okay?" Koujaku asks in a overly worried tone. Noiz just shakes his head in response; he’s obviously not okay. He’s trying to swallow down the acid in his throat, desperately trying to hold back the inevitable, avoiding throwing up on Mizuki’s table.

But its too late. He leans to the side slightly as he heaves, his whole body shuddering, gagging helplessly and squeezing his eyes shut as the contents of his stomach spill past his lips. The thin watery fluid splashes loudly on the floor, some of it dribbling down onto his shirt and into his lap, making Noiz cringe. Its so humiliating to be seen in such a vulnerable state. He tries to ignore the disgusted sound Mizuki makes.

"Fuck," he groans after taking in a couple shallow ragged breaths. Koujaku’s hand are rubbing at his shoulders and he tries weakly to push him away. He doesn’t want Koujaku to see him like this, sweating and gross and covered in vomit…

Coughing roughly a couple times, he moves one hand up to his face to wipe his mouth. He grabs the side of the seat with both hands and leans further to the side as he retches loudly as his stomach clenches, trying not to get puke on himself this time.

"Oh shit," he hears Koujaku says before he coughs again, gagging hard. Another larger stream of vomit flows out his open mouth, this time dripping out his nose as well, the strain of it making his stomach ache. He must look a mess. The wave of puke he brings up this time is a little thicker in consistency and a gross browny red colour as opposed to the almost clear colour of the earlier mouthful, which was mainly lemonade. He’d probably puked up that pasta he had for dinner.

After coughing again, Noiz sits up a little bit, groaning at the twinge of pain in his tummy. As if Koujaku was reading his mind, his hands move from his shoulders to wrap around his stomach, rubbing it gently, soothingly. It does make him feel a little better. He burps and another slightly thinner mouthful spills out and into the floor, adding to the puddle there. Fuck, how much had he eaten earlier?

"Gross," he hears Mizuki say, and he just shoots him an angry glare. Its not really all that effective because he’s gagging again, a tiny string of vomit dribbling sadly out his mouth. Fuck.

"If you’re not gonna be helpful, go and get him some water," Koujaku tells him. Mizuki just rolls his eyes but he does stand up, walking over toward the bar.

Noiz sits up and leans against the back of the seat again, closing his eyes and taking in a couple deep breaths as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand again. His stomach is still twisting uneasily, but the nausea has passed for now.

"Why didn’t you say you were sick?" Koujaku asks, still rubbing slow circles on Noiz’s stomach. "I wouldn’t have made you come out if I knew."

Noiz just huffs. “Don’t know,” is all he says, which is partly the truth. Koujaku just rolls his eyes at him. “I didn’t think I was gonna throw my guts up,” he admits. If he had known he was going to throw up all over Mizuki’s floor he may have made a better argument for staying at home. He’d maybe even have admitted to feeling ill. But its too late for that.

Mizuki comes back with a glass of water, putting it on the table in front of Noiz. Noiz thanks him quickly before picking it up and drinking it down, washing away the vile taste that is still lingering in his mouth. He regrets drinking it down so fast after though, as his stomach grumbles in protest.

"Why don’t you go and clean yourself off the the bathroom while I clean the floor?" Mizuki suggests. Noiz nods before downing the rest of the water in the glass in his hand.

"Okay," he says, placing the glass on the table and pushing Koujaku away so he can stand up. Koujaku gets up before Noiz does, helping Noiz stand up and stay upright. He still feels a little dizzy.

They step awkwardly over the puddle of vomit, slowly making their way to the bathrooms. Koujaku still has his arm around Noiz’s shoulders, keeping him steady. The more Noiz walks, the more the feeling of nausea comes back, and the more he feels like he’s gonna throw up again. He’s not even sure if there’s anything left in his stomach to bring up apart from water.

Koujaku walks him into the bathroom and Noiz walks over to one of the sinks, resting his sweaty hands on the cool surface and leaning forward. His mouth starts to water again, and he just parts his lips, just letting it dribble down into the sink below him and not bothering to swallow it down. There isn’t much point because of how much he’s salivating. Gross.

"You gonna puke again?" Koujaku asks, coming to stand beside Noiz and leaning in so he can see his face. Not entirely trusting his voice, Noiz just nods. "You look like shit." Koujaku states casually, standing back up straight and leaning himself back against the sink next to Noiz.

Noiz frowns at him, standing up straight and wiping spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. “Fuck off,” he retorts. He leans forward again as he gags, his stomach lurching. “I feel like my stomach is turning inside out.” Koujaku gives him a sympathetic look that totally isn’t patronising.

Noiz feels his head spin as the feeling of nausea comes back in full swing, and he leans further forward and heaves. His stomach aches and his throat stings as he pukes again, throwing up a mouthful of watery vomit. It splashes loudly into the sink, like before, and Noiz is just as humiliated as before. He’s not even sure why he doesn’t want Koujaku to see him like this, but he guesses that its because its just… Embarrassing. He hardly even manages to breathe before a second wave of puke spills into the sink, and his throat feels like it’s on fire.

Koujaku’s hand is resting on Noiz’s back, just between his shoulders, rubbing in slow soothing movements.

Noiz clears his throat before he straightens himself up again, turning the tap on and washing away the vomit in the sink. He pushes Koujaku’s hand away and glances down at his top to see how dirty it is from the vomit dribbling down onto it earlier.

"I got puke on myself," he says. Koujaku just snorts at him, rolling his eyes again.

"I couldn’t see," he replies sarcastically. The stain isn’t as bad as it could be but its not quite a small enough splatter to just wipe off. He does clean off as much as he can before he takes the shirt off though, getting puke in his hair or whatever isn’t something he really wants.

He drops the dirtied fabric onto the floor and washes his hands off in the sink, splashing a little cold water on his face. He washes his mouth out quickly to get rid if the lingering taste of vomit, spitting the water back out into the sink.

"Are you done?" Koujaku asks, leaning down to pick up Noiz’s vomit covered T-shirt and folding it up. Noiz nods in response.

"I think so. For now, anyway," he responds, folding his arms over his chest. He’s a little chilly now he’s taken his top off. Koujaku notices and spins around, telling Noiz that he’s going to get his jacket for him. Noiz follows him out, the smell of cleaning fluid hitting him as he walks out of the bathrooms. He feels a little guilty for making Mizuki clean up after him.

Koujaku gives Noiz his jacket and picks up his own, pulling it on. Noiz does the same.

"I’m gonna take the brat home now," he tells Mizuki, grabbing Noiz’s hand and pulling him out the bar. Noiz lets himself be pulled along by his boyfriend.

"Thanks for puking on my floor," Mizuki says, sounding annoyed for having to clean it up. Noiz feels himself blush a little. At least its dark here.

"Sorry," he mumbles a quiet apology, and Mizuki just huffs in response. Okay. Whatever. They say their goodbyes and walk out the bar, still holding hands.

~~

During their short walk home, the sky dark and the air brisk and cold, Koujaku was constantly asking his Noiz was okay, if he needed to stop, if he wanted a drink, if he felt sick…. Noiz appreciates that fact that Koujaku is caring for him, but it was just getting a bit annoying, to say the least.

By the time they got back to Noiz’s apartment, Koujaku had his arm around Noiz’s shoulders, even though Noiz had insisted that he didn’t need the old man’s help. He is a little grateful that Koujaku hadn’t listened, because he had started to feel dizzy again just before they arrived home.

Koujaku had told Noiz to go to bed and that he’d be up with him in a second. Noiz does as he’s told, wandering up the stairs and down the hallway, into his large bedroom. He flops down onto the bed, not even bothering to get undressed. He just wraps himself in the blanket and closes his eyes. He’s asleep before he can hear Koujaku entering the room and climbing into bed next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request something over on my tumblr http://catboyclear.tumblr.com


End file.
